warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zixes
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sindri Myr/It is the fifty-first millennium... page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Hey, its me DAN Yeah, I'm back, and I believe I still need to bring you to speed: The RTDC RP is focuesd on the imperium's (And Badass's guys for some reason) assualt upon this 'darksun' district of the Dark city. Our objective to destroy the city... or at least this district. Shas was initially going to be the dark eldar... but he was too busy once we started playing. I took over form there whilst also controlling the Senintels, and Wartev, A powerful sorceror of Vulture. Now, whats important here is that Shas essetnially made the entire area into these sectors: Outer, Greater, Bastion, and finally the core spire. Each one has a very disticnt feel to them; you should read the descriptions at the top of each thread. Each district also has a portal leading to the next one, like (Outer secot -> Greater sector -> Bastion sector etc...) Whilst some are open, others requrire special requirements. You'll need to ask Shas for full details about the Bastion districts and the stuff around the core spire. But moving on: We're already through the Outer sectors, and currently fighting in the greater sectors of, known as the Wraithwind sector, and the fortress of flesh. The sentinels are almost finished with the Wraithwind sector, but the saiyan knights (Sanguinior), Angels of... something (LOS), some 500 sentinels +leader (Me), and the wastelanders (Badass) are all still fighting inside or around the fortress Sindri is wartevs prisoner for the moment whilst Du'un is... somewhere... The sentinels also have a Mobile fortress monastary by their own port. You alrady know that the sisters have arrived. oh, and Reinno... I don't really know whats going on. But anyway, you will have total control of the dark eldar forces as you will be playing as Absudal Vect, you should know who he is, and your objective is to defeat us and take as many slaves as possible... or just stay alive for that matter. As a suggestion, I would recomend focusing on fighting us, and not interfer with all the personal stories and such, just a recomendation... I'll also leave it up to you if you want to let Vect die in the end. Anyway, you don't really have a limit on how many forces you can deploy... but try to keep them at realistc numbers... consdiering this is the dark city... That should be it... But I would recomend reading through the first 4 chapters when you get a chance, their still a good read. P.S. I recomend sticking to the forums... as to not get banned... again... Can't have the leader of the dark eldar dissappear... again... Just saying... Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) From Dan I approve. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 16:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Dear ZiXIS, thanks for your quick responses & actions re. Legion page. Is there a space to design pages on wikia without publishing them, so as to propose the model I suggest? Merci. Igorlex (talk) 16:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Igorlex, December 22, 2013 No... I hate backup plans. I HATE 'EM! - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 19:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tzeentch, 'nuff said. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Said by some Archons. Because Dark Eldar don't have a knack for being arrogant. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 21:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) If your still pissed at dan... Then head here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45340?cb=2765 Pretty much everyone who reads or participates goes there... I thought I should tell you that if you want to be involved in the final battle for the Tyranus System, then you need to jump in fast okay. Otherwise Sanguinor will control your troops until you claim them. Sincerely, The Lord of Silence Bugs Fixed ZiXIS, Thank you for bringing to my attention some of the issues that you noticed on the wiki. As we are always trying to keep up with newly released material, sometimes minor things get overlooked. The shortcut for the Zombie link on the Vampire page has been corrected and will now take you to the Zombie Plague. The Brotherhood of Lethe Renegade warband page has also been changed to reflect that as the formerly loyalist Crusaders of Dorn they would most likely be a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. The page is now updated to reflect this slight oversight. Also, thank you for staying vigilant when it comes to some of the trolls that constantly vandalize our articles. This is a never-ending chore trying to nip it in the bud, before too much damage can be done. Keep up the good work! Thanks! Ave Imperator! Øjar Va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Assistant Administrator 18:36, March 20, 2014 Help!! Thank you for the information, it was very generous of you. I would just like to touch a few things in the post you left me. 1): Should I go off of the tabletop rules? Eg. 1500 point build? 10,000 point build? 2): Is there any one specifically that has expirience with this RP that I can contact (That wouldn't mind training me?) 3): Yet again, thank you for all your help. Chaffeen (talk) 04:29, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you, Zixis. Your words meant a lot to me. I was just angry past the point of endurance, please forgive my language; I have long sought to bring more civility to our little corner of the Internet. I did not resign, though my involvement has become more limited in recent days due to real world events. I will continue to provide editing about once a week and provide guidance as requested by our other admins when necessary. Again, my thanks for your kind words; they have been all-too-rare during my tenure here. Montonius (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind... but what happens to the eldar? You still going to play at them or no? RE: Sourcing It should be fine if you don't add sources if it's just a list. That said, it would be preferable if you did add them; just don't fret if you can't (I'm certainly not expecting page numbers or anything). --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well i have Corrected some Wikis and i made 2 one about tarkus and Dawn of war retribution i dont think they are Imcomplete but there isnt much data about Tarkus but i would greatly Apriciate any Help you can offer or just a tip for me to get better since i joined today i just wanted to play a part and make guides about what i know and its not on the Wiki My Wiki Pages Hey Mate it's Me again i just wanted to tell you and now i know what i did wrong and im not done yet with my Guides but you can have a look and i would Aprecciate for you're change and yeah i know how to do it and check it out its way better now and thats everything there is avaible about tarkus, Im still working on it still need to make the links and such but i cant do that right know since im Working. Thank you very Much if you wish to know something about dawn of war let me know. I used to play between 16 and 50 hours of table top, pen and paper, RPs. Due to my job/career, I had to stop. When I found this site, it's like I found home. :D I've played; DND (Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 and 4th editions.); Vampire the Masquerade (World of Darkness 5th edition i think); ShadowRun (I don't know the edition); Legend of the Five Rings (Unknown Edition); Deathwatch (Pretty sure there's only 1 edition); and World of Warcraft (the pen and paper version, Awesome storyline.) I played all of these within the span of 5 years. Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 04:57, August 6, 2014 (UTC) On the Obliterator virus article. I compared a draft of my article with another article and I see what you mean, that was my first article so I'm not surprised about the low quality. I could make a better version with better quality. Ps. You're not the only one to misspell my name. --Boradzombiecreeper4-- Successor Chapters Hmmm, yeah successor chapters of the founding Legions should be added to their respective Chapter categories. I personally oversaw that project a year or so ago, but obviously it appears that I missed some. It'll be a great help if you can help add any remaining pages. Just keep in mind that pages relating to Successor Chapters only (e.g. Pedro Kantor of the Crimson Fist) should not have the founding Chapter category added (so no Pedro -> Imperial Fists). Thanks for your contributions! --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC) rp invite hi zixis. thanks for the invite but i'll pass on it. i noticed the rogue trader rp and i've read the start of it and will probably follow it, but i'm not particularly well versed on the rogue traders of 40k. i've spent many years drawing and painting characters but the deathwatch rp is the first time i've taken part in such an rp and the first time i've actually created a character from scratch, so i think i'll see out the deathwatch rp before joining another :) but thanks for the invite anyway, Callummacdonald79 (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) sounds good to me mate and thank you very muchGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:18, August 11, 2014 (UTC)patton in response also have you seen the way i talk and stuff are you sure you want me there? i know chaffeen might not? just thought i would ask and tell you before i do anything response thanks ill try but more or less i am only a cadian shocktrooper of the 101st cadian only really can i be that?General patton 101 (talk) 22:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton understood but i have questions i do wanna be apart of it but whats a vassel crypt dynasty? never heard of them in my time in the imperial guard, also what freedom do i get with my guy? with like what he wears? how he acts? and his weopon choice? do i get to choose any of that? im fine with what ever you want but sorry if im being difficult i just dont want to mess up a already terrific RPGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton fair enough, how does him in kasrkin mask but wearing carapace armour how does that sound? and he has but no distinct regimental markings? carrys a kasrkins weopon as well and how should i enter the RP?General patton 101 (talk) 01:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton freedom understand after all the soldier must follow orders so im fine with that mateGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton role and i do want the previous role i just need to know how to do it effectively but i await chaffeens reply on itGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton and who is playing the rogue trader? yea i will be the general cammander an i will go into a brief with your guys General patton 101 (talk) 00:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC)patton Birthday Zixis thanks a lot man, you really are a man that i respect. Thanks again Sanguinior (talk) 17:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader rp Hello ZiXIS, I created my introduction to the roleplay and hopefully it fits with the current situation in the plot.MasterofAgony693 (talk) 20:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC) name fair enough ill name him general commander ghost and i say "i" to give it a first person feeling but i will do it in 3rd personGeneral patton 101 (talk) 02:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton response ghost is a name to me not a nickname really and just call him "tiberius" then okay? i can be "general commander tiberius"General patton 101 (talk) 22:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton cant get on that website my school pc blocks almost all good websites also if you know anybody or yourself even looking for another rp to jump in on maybe jump on mine? or help make my rp look better for people to join ,sorry to bother you just wonderin mate ok awesome! and thanks mate but what about if he puts explicit wording or pictures? and weres chaffeen for your rp? his response is dueGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC)patton Categories Zixis, please stop adding categories to our pages. Categories are to be added or created only by Admins and Moderators, as our rules state. Several of the categories you added have been incorrectly applied and simply created more work for our staff to fix. In the future, if you wish to add a category, pease first seek the permission of Shas'o'Kais, who is the keeper of categories on the wiki. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 03:54, September 2, 2014 (UTC) You've been invited! This is an automated message: Because of your previous involvment in the series, your being invited to take part in the next installment: The Realm of Chaos. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55690 Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 15:43, September 3, 2014 (UTC) primarchs and wargear hiho i just noticed your entry on algim's page and here are my 2 cents on it ;) with several primarchs, you simply do not know their gear, while others are pointed out, f.e. the chainglaive > chainaxes and sword of angron or the maul of ferrus, the swords of fulgrim with others you have them switching wargear or simply access to a big amount of it (see f.e. guilliman in the unremembered empire and know no fear)Neithan02 (talk) 11:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Howdy! Noticed you were in communication with Jago Sevetarion1 and i was wondering if you would spare a moment to look at my blog and provide your two cents on the matter! have an awesome day! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 16:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Jago1 he has not responded to me yet, but fingers crosseed! 03:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! im not active on the RP forum yet, but would like to jump in some time soon, just wondering, what the hell happened in the LION/Primarchs conversation? Hope all is well! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 07:42, September 30, 2014 (UTC) new? should we create a new thread for danny?General patton 101 (talk) 00:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC)patton when? when will danny come back?.Im eager to continue haha,and no hard feelings between us in the rp is their?General patton 101 (talk) 10:39, October 4, 2014 (UTC)patton rp? http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55475 if you are interested in a rp or forsomthing to do while we wait on dannyGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC)patton Iron Hands Table of Contents Zixis, please do not alter the headings of major pages like the Iron Hands. They are hierarchically nested that way for a reason. Your changes were incorrect and have been reverted. Please leave such matters to the admins in future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I did not prepare the information in this article you have indicated is problematic and cannot answer your question. Please bring it up with Algrim Whitefang if it troubles you, as he wrote the article. Montonius (talk) 05:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I would love to but... I sort of don't have any "friends" on that wiki. I have some in the Alfa Legion, but I don't think that would be a smart idea for me to invite them here. However if there is people who I do find who want to join in I will send them our way alright? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Character Development RP Invitation Thanks for the invitation, I'll gladly join since I had been wondering when someone would begin something like this, I'll be the Puritan Inquisitor, but which Ordos are we part of? MasterofAgony693 (talk) 22:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Invitation Sure I'll join the roleplay. ImperialFist31 (talk) 22:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC)ImperialFist31 Introduction to the RP Welp, I've introduced my character, the creator of the RP seems to not have provided much information on the planet, or even the hive city. But I may have missed some things. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 07:12, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RP invite hey zixis. i like the idea of a quiet, no action, rp centred on character development but i wont be joining the rp. i've read through what's there and although the rp's just started it's already a mess of conflicting posts. and while i applaud your attempt to keep things in order you seem to have usurped the role of the rp's creator as gamesmaster :) so thanks for the invite, but no thanks. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 15:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Judgement_of_Carrion I take this information from game dow2 retribution. Details about this space hulk is missing. Role Play Hi Zixis, Sorry about this, but due to me being nusy in my personal life I can't participate in the rp. Really sorry about that, I would have really liked to have participated. ImperialFist31 (talk) 16:32, December 8, 2014 (UTC)ImperialiFist31 New rpg Hey, I can't find the prep thread for the new rap you invited me to. Can you link me? Nicholas Chaffee (Chaffeen) (talk) 23:27, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Permission Granted Hi ZiXIS, I saw your request to do a new article on The Temple Tendency. I say go for it. It sounds like you've made the effort to look at the Logicians article in order to get a grasp on the structure for it. If you need any help with it, don't hesitate to ask. Permission granted! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RP I actually think I'm going to sit this one out. I don't like to be in a game of more than 4 players normally. :D I'll get the next one. Nicholas Chaffee (Chaffeen) (talk) 12:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I want to thank you for editing out the offensive remark that was put on my profile. I was angry that it happened but I'm glad that there are kind people here who look out for others. Again I want to say thank you. Astaroth Valka (talk) 06:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request for Renegade and Heretics warbands I wanted to ask why the deletion request for my new page. It does not contain any fan-made content, game rules or talk page harassment. If a lack of sources - apologies, these are coming! I have explained why I wish to add it on the article's own talk page. Sorry to bother, but I think it will be a very useful page for providing information on various cults and warbands from sources as diverse as the Ghosts books, the new ''Imperial Armour, ''the old ''Eye of Terror ''codex and so forth, without cluttering up the Lost and Damned page. Igorlex (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your answer! Sorry it was a work in a progress, but I completely understand the need for sources. Algrim edited it to make it less aggradising in claims, which makes sense. Igorlex (talk) 09:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Additional Pages Hello Zixis. You bring up a very valid point in the addition of further pages which adds onto Montonius' workload, and it is an issue I have been thinking myself every time I have to add to the Priority Edits requests list. It certainly a problem that needs to be addressed. The fact of the matter is that Montonius has not been on the wiki in more than seven weeks. As time goes on, I am preparing for the ever-increasing eventuality that Montonius' next visit may be his last; if indeed he comes back at all. The wiki must go on, with or without Montonius. Whilst he is the head admin, his extended inactivity is no excuse for the halt of additional content of the wiki. The ultimate goal of the wiki is to be a comprehensive and up-to-date compendium of 40k knowledge. Whilst great progress has been made in the past couple of years, we are still far, far behind; especially at the rate GW is releasing material now. If we have to wait for Montonius before moving on, our massive backlog will continue to stretch. I believe that part of the issue is because I was not present to reign in some of Algrim's enthusiasm during December, resulting in a very large quantity of info being added to the wiki within a respectively short period of time. Indeed, 42 of the 55 additions to the list were created/added whilst I was gone. Many of them were from the recent release of the Shield of Baal campaign, which also may have played a part in creating this problem. That is the past now however, and I believe that the recent rate of wiki page/info addition has slowed dramatically down during the course of January to a more acceptable rate. If Montonius comes back now, the present list will be a overload for the period of time he has been away. However, at the present rate, the situation will even out given a couple or three more weeks. As a temporary solution to the problem however, in light of your concerns, I will try and find the time in the next few days to go over some of the new and smaller pages myself, in order to cut down on the list. This should help to alleviate Montonius' workload to be more acceptable when/if he returns. As for your addition of pages, I believe any small pages you add, i.e. Psy-tracker sized, are alright as I can edit them myself now that I have the time. Thank you Zixis for bringing up this issue, and I hope this satisfactorily answers your questions. P.S. Algrim, if you are reading this, I ask that you do not fill out the incomplete pages that other random wikia contributors create, and simply delete them until Montonius' return. If they are not on your current projected plan of pages to add, then don't bother filling them out. It will save you time and generate less work for Montonius later. Thanks, and keep up the good work. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't really understand Wikia table code myself. Typically, I would go into source mode and copy the exact code format of the entry before, and then change all the words to fit the new entry. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pict-Capture Hey ZiXIS, To take a pict-capture using Adobe Reader, there is a Take Snapshot tool that you can use. It looks like a little camera icon. Under the View tab, go to Show/Hide. Then go to Toolbar Items. Then scroll down to Edit. Another drop down menu appears. You'll see the Take Snapshoot tool. Click on it. Now, on your tool bar menu located almost in the middle, you should now see the little camera icon. Click on this, then drag and drop over the area you want to copy. Then you can paste it into Paint, Photoshop, ect. Hope this helps! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)